


Too Gay to Function (DLAMP Headcanon)

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Multi, Tuxes, tw food mention, v gay, virgil gay panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: One cute gay person seeing another cute person creates the feeling of ‘Ohmygoshi’msogayhelp’One cute gay person seeing four other cute people?Well that created chaos in the mindscape.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, DLAMP
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Too Gay to Function (DLAMP Headcanon)

  * One cute gay person seeing another cute person creates the feeling of ‘ _Ohmygoshi’msogayhelp’_
  * One cute gay person seeing four other cute people?
  * Well that created chaos in the mindscape.
  * When Virgil saw Logan in a tux on one cold, winters morning he stopped in his tracks. 
  * “Virgil, starlight, are you well?”
  * Virgil just looked at the floor and blushed.
  * Then Logan, of course, reached forward, tilting Virgil’s chin up so their eyes could meet, blissfully unaware of how he was making Virgil internally combust even more. 
  * Then he felt someone behind him, arms sneaking around his waist, “Looks like someone’s at a loss for words, Hot Topic”
  * “Wow, running out of originality there, Roman?” Virgil titled his head back, trying to look back at the taller side (Gosh why were they _both_ taller than him?)
  * Roman titled his head to meet Virgil’s lips, “Well, I haven’t seen my muses in a while”
  * Deceit laughed from behind them on the couch, “Can you get any cheesier?”
  * “Now I want cheese,” Patton pouted from next to Deceit.
  * When Virgil turned his head to see Patton and Deceit, he noticed they too were in tuxes. The blush on his face deepened, and he turned around to face Roman, wriggling out of his hold.
  * As soon as Virgil caught sight of Roman in a tux too, he melted a little further inside and let out a few splutters.
  * Roman let out a wink and that was the end of Virgil - death by gayness because his boyfriends were way too cute.
  * The four others started to wear tuxes more often after that.




End file.
